goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Hino fails his test and gets grounded
Cast Hino-Steven Teacher (Brendan Barney)-Paul Principal (DylanCityGuy)-Daniel Mike-Diesel Plot Hino gets in big trouble. Transcript Brendan Barney: Okay class, it's time for a Grab Bag test. (Hino looks at his test) 1. Who painted the Mona Lisa? 2. Where is the Grand Canyon located? 3. What is the fastest animal? 4. What was the first color movie? 5. Is Pluto a planet? 6. Who invented the telephone? 7. Who wrote The Legend of Sleepy Hollow? 8. What is the most popular name of Gordon Sumner? 9. How many times does the minute hand go around the clock? 10. What is the currency of Russia? Hino: Oh no! It looks I have to wing it. 1. Who painted the Mona Lisa? Michelangelo 2. Where is the Grand Canyon located? Utah 3. What is the fastest animal? The zebra 4. What was the first color movie? The Wizard of Oz 5. Is Pluto a planet? Yes 6. Who invented the telephone? Thomas A. Edison 7. Who wrote The Legend of Sleepy Hollow? Kath Soucie 8. What is the most popular name of Gordon Sumner? Dionne Kwan 9. How many times does the minute hand go around the clock? 12 10. What is the currency of Russia? Rupees Brendan Barney: Class dismissed. (the next day) Brendan Barney: Now to pass out your tests. (Hino is shocked) 1. Who painted the Mona Lisa? Michelangelo X 2. Where is the Grand Canyon located? Utah X 3. What is the fastest animal? The zebra X 4. What was the first color movie? The Wizard of Oz X 5. Is Pluto a planet? Yes X 6. Who invented the telephone? Thomas A. Edison X 7. Who wrote The Legend of Sleepy Hollow? Kath Soucie X 8. What is the most popular name of Gordon Sumner? Dionne Kwan X 9. How many times does the minute hand go around the clock? 12 X 10. What is the currency of Russia? Rupees X Hino: Oh no! I got a F-! Brendan Barney: That's right! Go to the principal's office! (in office) DylanCityGuy: Hino, why are you here? Hino: I failed my test and got an F-. DylanCityGuy: Hino, how dare you fail your test?! That's it! I'm giving you a note and don't rip up the note! (on the bus) Hino: Screw the note! (Hino rips up the note) Hino: If Dad sees the note, he'll kill me! (at home) Mike: Hino Armstrong Lambert, I can't believe you failed your test! Also, your principal handed you a note, which must be given to me! Wait! A! Minute! Where's the note?! Hino: I ripped up the note and stuffed it under a bus seat. Mike: Oh my Goodness! Hino, I can't believe you ripped up the note when your principal clearly told you not to! Now you can't go back to school thanks to you! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Hino Deserves